1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor including a stator which has a yoke section and a teeth section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motors of a type including a stator having a yoke section and a teeth section which are unified of a single part have been heretofore familiar. In general, a motor of this type includes the teeth section with multiple teeth provided at regular distance in a direction in which the motor rotates, and the teeth are inserted respectively into coils each made of a metal wire such as a copper wire. In this respect, the coils of the motor are produced by winding a metal wire around the respective teeth of the teeth section by use of an automated machine such as a wire winding machine.
In addition, motors of a type including a stator configured of a yoke section and a teeth section with multiple teeth, which are independent configuration members, have been familiar. In the process of manufacturing a motor of this type, each of the yoke section and the teeth section is formed into an annular-shaped single part. Thereafter, the teeth of the teeth section are inserted into the respective coils which have been already made by wire winding. Afterward, the yoke section and the teeth of the teeth section are fitted to each other. Thereby, a stator is produced.
Because the teeth of the teeth section are inserted into the coils which have been already made by wire winding in this manner, there is no more need for a space, which is used for a wire-winding nozzle for winding a coil, between each two neighboring teeth. This makes it possible to increase the area of each space in which a coil is provided. This increase results in enhancement of a space factor of each coil.
Furthermore, in the case of the motors of the foregoing type, the teeth section is produced by laminating multiple teeth plates of the same shape in a way that the teeth are connected to each other in one teeth plate.
In addition, examples described as motors of the foregoing type include teeth which are separated by cutting out of each of the teeth and the teeth section after the two sections are connected to each other.
In the case of motors of the foregoing type, insertion grooves are formed and extended in the entire area of the yoke section in a direction in which the rotational axis of the rotor runs. That is because the insertion-groove-forming parts are formed in all of the yoke plates laminated into the yoke section.